Pedro Lanzano
Pedro Lanzano (born March 3, 1957) is a Prasian former footballer and current coach of Cape Cross FC in Brunant. He played for Adahuesca C.F, Maritimo C.F, Sport Boys, FC Drenthe, Fort Lauderdale Strikers, Carrington FC and the Prasia national football team. Career Early career Lanzano started playing at Adahuesca C.F as a youth player in 1972; invited to trials, he was the only local player selected to join the team. At the age of fifteen, he was training with the senior side and made his First Division debut in 1973, aged sixteen. He was able to score eighteen goals for his club between 1973 and 1976. After impressing in the league, he was signed on to top side Maritimo C.F in 1976 and was the key forward despite his young age, as the club was without success. Despite not winning any titles, Lanzano performed well and managed 21 goals in the 1978-79 season. Playing abroad Eventually, his exploits were noticed abroad and he joined Peruvian side Sport Boys in 1979. He was an important player at his club and was often used as an impact sub. After two seasons, he was signed on to top Brunanter side FC Drenthe in 1981. Sadly, he was unable to replicate his form at the club and he was allowed to return on a free transfer to Maritimo C.F, with Prasian fans believing he was not good enough to play in Europe. He played a single season with the club before joining NASL side Fort Lauderdale Strikers in 1983 and playing until 1984, when the franchise was moved to Minnesota. At Fort Lauderdale, he impressed with his goals and especially precision passing and in the summer of 1984, he joined Brunanter side Carrington FC. Carrington FC At Carrington FC, Lanzano became one of the team's greatest figures. He played for them from 1984 to 1991 and scored 79 league and cup goals in the process. Lanzano again started as an impact sub but with consistent scoring became a regular starter by the end of the 1984-85 season. Lanzano became the club's top scorer in 1990 and in March 1991, he scored his final club goal to cement his place in the club legends. Return to Prasia and coaching Lanzano, now 34, returned to Prasia to finish his career at Adahuesca C.F, playing regularly until 1994 and as player-manager until 1995. He coached Adahuesca until 1996. He was an assistant manager at Atletico de Valderejo from 1999 to 2004. He has been the manager of F.C. Catarina since 2012 and is tipped to take the managerial role at Cape Cross FC in Brunant. In late November 2014, he was named as Cape Cross' manager. International career Lanzano played for the Prasia national football team from 1977 to 1993. He managed 38 goals in that period, a record for the national team to this day. Lanzano became the main figure in the team, playing regularly until age 36. Category:Living person Category:Prasia national football team Category:Football player